New Start
by Luckycoin
Summary: Karin accidentally causes Sasuke to lose his memory. She tells him they're dating to get revenge on Sakura. What happens when she ends up falling in love with him?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto, but if I did Sakura would not be liked so much.

No one could understand the sadness I am dealing with. I don't expect anyone to understand what I am going through. The trauma is too horrible for someone in this village to comprehend. Hmm. Still, I wish there was someone to talk to. Someone who will listen to what I have gone through. A shoulder I can lean on, and perhaps even cry on.

Ha! Like that will ever happen! There were only a few survivors left in my village, but they didn't suffer the same as me. They have family elsewhere, while I have no one. I was forced into a foster family and dragged across the country. Now, I have to go to a new school, make new friends, memorize new names, and remember new street signs. How unfair!

"Welcome, Karin! We're so happy to have you! Too bad it's under these circumstances, though." My foster family is not terrible, but it is a pain to know that you really don't belong with them. That you will never see your real parents again. It makes you wonder: can they love me as much as my real parents did? I hate when I think like this. Every time I do, tears drown my eyes. Drown. Just that word…makes my heart ache.

"This will be your room, Karin. I hope you like it."

"Thanks, Mrs. Nomen."

"Please, call me Linda." I bowed my head and she did the same before leaving me alone in this room. It was well kept and had lavender walls. My bed was a canopy and had a white comforter set. This place was so different from my real home. At my home I would have to share a room with my cousins. Dirty clothes would be everywhere, the walls would be cracked and have scribbles drawn on them from when we were little. I felt so out of place. I collapsed on the bed that I unconsciously approached, and cried myself to sleep. I had a feeling this would be happening a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**First Day**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Have a nice day, Karin!" Linda said before driving away. I didn't look back to her or give any sort of acknowledgment. I told her I didn't need her to come see the principle; I was perfectly capable of doing so myself. Unlike my old school, this one was large. It had three stories instead of two and took up four whole blocks total.

I suddenly became aware of my fear of starting over in such a big place. Quickly, I began to turn around to leave this place. I collided with someone though. "Watch it," the person said.

I looked up to tell the person to shut the hell up, but found myself gazing into dark coal eyes. My anger subsided and I was speechless. I was mesmerized and couldn't break free of his hold on me. His expression never changed, and this caused me to feel uncomfortable. Still, I couldn't look away. I felt my face heat up. Who was this guy?

"You hoo!" a shrilly voice called, "Sasuke!"

The spell was broken as the boy looked in the direction of the voice. I quickly bowed my head and turned to the school. Darn! I went straight into the school. There's no escape, now.

When I went through the doors I just kept walking, not sure of where I was going. I didn't want people to look at me and wonder who I was. The best thing to do was to keep a low key. I had to find the principal's office before classes started. I flipped my phone out of my pocket and checked the time. Crap! It was already 7:40. I have been wandering the halls for ten minutes already. You would think the office would be closer to the entrance.

"Great," I mumbled to myself. "Looks like I need to ask for directions." I searched for someone who didn't look like a snob and would be willing to help me. A girl with long purple hair was staring at some blonde boy. Definitely, the one to ask for help. It was obvious that she was shy. Otherwise, she would be at least talking with this boy. I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey?" I greeted.

She squealed and jumped at my touch. I must have startled her. Her face was turning red with embarrassment. Wow! She was certainly pretty. What really caught my attention, were her big grey eyes. They were such a light shade they were almost white. What's with the students at this school and their interesting eyes? Seriously?!

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just hoping you could give me directions to the principal's office?"

"Oh, um… it's alright," she said quietly. "H-here, come with me." She started to walk in the opposite direction of where I came from. I followed her.

"Kay. Thanks." She nodded her head in reply. It was then silent for a few seconds. Well, minus all the other students in the hall. I had to say something. I am a very social person, also known as annoying and outspoken. "My name is Karin. What's yours?"

"M-my name is Hinata."

"Hinata? That's a pretty name!"

She kept walking, but she turned her head to look at me. Her face was tinted pink and she was smiling shyly. "Th-thank you. I like your name too."

"I'll trade you. I hate my name."

"Really? W-why?"

"It's so plain Jane," I explained.

Hinata smiled again before replying, "Sometimes the plain names are the prettiest of names."

"Maybe," I smiled back. She is so sweet. I really hope I have some classes with her.

After walking a little further we stopped. "The office is right over there," Hinata pointed out for me. "Good luck, Karin. I hope to see you soon."

"Yeah ,me too" I agreed. Then I walked to the office to get settled in.

I had just walked into the office and not long after was being helped. "Can I help you?" I woman's voice asked from behind a counter.

"Yes, actually. I need to see the principal. I'm new."

"Oh, yes, of course. One moment, I'll call her and see if she's busy." I nodded and watched her call the principal. "Hello? Lady Tsunade? Yes, I have a new student here who would like to speak with you, if you're not too busy that is? Okay. Okay, great! I'll send her right in." Click. The secretary hung up the phone and smiled politely at me. "The Principal is able to see you now. She's right through that door."

"Thank you," I said before going through the door.

"Welcome to Konoha High School!" a busty woman greeted me. "I am your principal, Tsunade. We're very excited to have you here."

No way was she the principal! She seemed so carefree and irresponsible. How was I supposed to take a grown woman seriously, when she has her hair tied in pigtails?! "Hi," I said uncertainly. "Thank you. My name is Karin."

The busty woman frowned a little. "Oh yes, I heard about your village. I am so sorry. If there is anything you need, please feel free to notify me. Miss Shizune will also let you lie down in the infirmary if needed."

"That's not necessary."

"Well, the door is always open. Now, I'm assuming you're here for your schedule. I'll get that out for you. Ah! Here it is," she said as she handed me the paper.

"Thank you."

"Now let's see if there's someone out in the hall willing to help you find your class." We stepped out into the hall. She scanned the area and I guess found someone worthy for the job. "Shikamaru! Come over here please. I have a job for you."

A boy walked towards us. He was very laid back and took his sweet time. His hair was tied in a ponytail and his hands were in his pockets. "Yes, Lady Tsunade?" the boy asked.

"I need you to show Karin to her classes. She's new and needs a little help. Help her find someone to take her to the class she has second and have the chain continue please."

Shikamaru glanced at me, while stared at him. When Lady Tsunade finished her instructions, the boy nodded his head. "Come on," he said as he walked away. I followed obediently. "What's your first class?"

"Uh, English."

"What a drag. That's all the way on the third floor." The nerve of this guy! He doesn't have to make it sound like it's the end of the world. I didn't want his help anyway. "Well, are you coming?" he asked me. His question broke my train of thought. I nodded and followed. This was going to be one nerve wrecking day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Meeting Sakura**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

I now know why Shikamaru said this would be a drag. Climbing three flights of stairs really is exhausting. It doesn't help that I also am carrying two text books: one for grammar and the other is for literature. I really wanted to stop and take a breather, but knew the chances of that happening were unlikely. I couldn't afford to miss my first class anyway.

Like when I was with Hinata, there was an awkward silence with Shikamaru. Being me, I broke the silence hoping to start a conversation. "So who is my teacher for English? Do you have any good tips?"

"Nah. Your teacher is Kakashi Sensei though."

"Well, you're not very helpful." What a jerk! He couldn't even tell me if the teacher was nice or mean, or if they would get fussy over the littlest things. "So there's nothing I should or shouldn't know about his class?"

"What a nuisance. If you really need to know something, be careful when passing notes. Most people wait until he's reading his romance novels before they actually attempt the task. I myself take a nap."

"Wow. How do you know when he decides to look away from his book? Huh? Does he make a sound or something?"

"Geez, you talk too much." Before I could even tell this lazy guy off, he started to speak again. "Finally, we're here! I thought I would have to listen to you speak at least for three more minutes."

"What did you say?"

"Just forget it. Come on. Let's see if someone is willing to help you after this class." Then the lazy boy walked into the classroom. Students ignored us, which is fine by me. I don't like unwanted attention.

"Yo, Shikamaru!" a girl's voice spoke. A blonde girl approached us. Unlike Hinata, she seemed to have more confidence. Her blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail and her bangs were swept to the side covering one eye. "Who's your friend?" She smiled at me politely. Already I was hoping she would be the one to help me after this class. She seemed like someone I could get along with.

"Hey, Ino. This is Karin."

"Why don't you ever walk me to class? Are you cheating on me?" the blonde teased. So they're going out. How weird. I wonder what she sees in this indolent guy? Oh, well. They are cute together I guess.

"Of course not, Ino," Shikamaru said with annoyance, but also with a hint of teasing.

"Good, because I wouldn't be so nice to you if you were cheating on me."

"When are you ever nice to me?"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." She then turned to me, "Sorry about that. My name is Ino. Its Karin right? It's nice to meet you." Ino extended her hand and I did the same. That handshake gave me a feeling that Ino and I were going to be seeing each other more often. Which is fine by me; I know we will get along just fine.

"You too," I said with a grin.

"Ino, why don't you help Karin find her next class. I would do it myself, but she talks way too much for my liking."

"Shikamaru!" Ino hit his arm. "That's so rude! Don't say mean things like that, it's not attractive." Ino then turned to me, "I would love to help you find your next class. I also, love to talk. So I know we'll get along swell."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it. I can't stand walking in silence," I said.

Shikamaru started to walk away and mumbled under his breath, "Why would I care if I was being attractive or not? Well, my jobs done. See ya." Ino and I merely waved. We were still conversing. We spoke to each other as if we've known each other our whole lives. I have never known someone like that and thought it was impossible.

The two of us sat down next to each other so we could still talk. Ino asked me, "So, Karin, what do you think of the school so far?"

"It's all right. So far I have met some interesting people."

Ino laughed, "Trust me, the people just get more and more interesting. Who were they? Do you know?"

"Let's see. Hinata, I believe that's her name, showed me to the principal's office." Ino nodded and encouraged me to continue. "Then I obviously met the secretary and the principal."

"Shizune and Lady Tsunade," Ino confirmed.

"Yeah, sure let's go with that. Lady Tsunade introduced me to Shikamaru, who introduced me to you."

"Nice," Ino said. I only shrugged.

"Oh, yeah," I started, "there was one other person, but I don't know his name."

"_'His'_? Describe him I might know him."

"He has black hair that's quite thick and spiky. His eyes are very dark charcoal. Actually, he was really good looking."

"Are you serious?!" Ino asked excitedly. "If it's who I think it is, and I have a feeling it is, then just forget about him. Some girls will kill for him."

I gave Ino a puzzled look. Was there really a guy that amazing to kill for? "Who do you think he is?"

"I think you're talking about, Sasuke. He's the most popular guy in the school! Girls are always fawning over him. I mean, the guy even has a fan club!"

I snorted a little when I heard this. "He has a fan club? Just because I'm new doesn't mean you can make up stories. What kind of girl would degrade herself so much, to be a part of some fan club for some regular guy?"

A tint of pink colored Ino's face. "Actually, as much as I hate to say this, I used to be one of those crazy girls."

"What?!"

"Yeah. I used to be one of them, but don't worry. I am so over him! However, I will confess that Sasuke is no regular guy. He's had a traumatic life."

"What do you mean?"

"His brother murdered his whole family; all except for him." My eyes bugged out. That was enough encouragement for Ino to continue. "It's true. Don't worry, though. His brother did his time and is much better now. In fact, Sasuke is living with his brother."

"Why would he live with the person who killed his family, brother or not?" I asked bewildered.

Ino shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me, all I know is that a lot of girls consider that hot."

"How in the world does living with a murder make you hot?! I would consider him to be insane!"

"Girls here think it's attractive that he forgave his brother. Forgiving his brother and living with him is brave, which equals hot. At least that's what the fan club claims to be the reason for their devotion."

"That's so stupid. A lot of people have to forgive and live with the other person's mistake, but you don't see them with a fan club."

"I agree with you. Which is why I can't wait to show you the president of his fan club," Ino giggled.

I couldn't help but smirk at her. "Why is that? Is she really psycho or something?"

"You'll see. I'll point her out at lunch."

"Fine, I'll hold you to that."

Later, during lunch, Ino and I stood in line waiting to get our food. Today the school was serving spaghetti. "So are you going to point the psycho out or not?" I asked anxiously.

"Wait until we find our seats. I'm starving! I need food in my body."

I laughed at this. "Yes, you do! You are a limp noodle. You're so thin!" Ino laughed and slightly pushed me. This caused me to lose my footing, and I accidentally bumped into someone. "Sorry," I laughed without looking at the person. I only caught a glimpse of pink hair. Ino suddenly got quiet and turned to face forward. I was going to ask her what was wrong, but I found myself looking a little further in the line.

There he was. The boy everyone loved and admired. I have to admit, he certainly was good eye candy. Ino was ready to talk again, but noticed who I was looking at. She quickly leaned close to my ear and whispered, "The girl you bumped into was Sakura. She's the president of his fan club, and right now she is glaring at you for just looking at him! Please, stop. It's not a good idea to tick her off."

I ignored her warning. I wasn't scared of some obsessive girl. Besides, I was only looking at him. It wasn't like we were going out or anything. I smiled at the thought. That would be quite humorous. We received our lunch and were looking for a spot to sit, when some girl with pink hair pushed my tray all over me. I am positive it was that Sakura girl.

"Oops! My bad, I am so sorry," a sarcastic voice said.

"Like hell you're sorry!" I yelled. "You did that on purpose!" Then I took a swing at her and hit her jaw.

When her eyes looked at me, there was a sense of anger and danger. The next thing I know I am in a fist fight with Sasuke's biggest fan. This went on for only a few seconds with students creating a circle around us. A teacher came up and pulled me off the pink girl.

"What is going on?!" he barked.

"I don't know," Sakura said. "I accidently spilled her food onto her and that caused her to freak out and punch me."

"That was no accident you slut!"

"Enough!" the teacher yelled. "We do not accept such foul language or violence, miss. Violence especially is unacceptable. I'm afraid I am going to have to give you detention."

What?! I screamed in my head. How was I going to explain this to Linda and Mason? The rest of the day went by slowly. Ino and I didn't speak as much, mostly because I was in the mood for small talk. Detention seemed to go on forever. I was so bored! By the end of my detention, I had finished off my water bottle. Since, I was going to walk home in the heat, I went to the drinking fountain to refill it.

Everything in my life seems to be going wrong because the cap wouldn't go back on. I have slight anger issues, and began to slam my hand on it; trying to pound the cap in place. Instead, the bottle slipped from my hand and spilled water all over the floor. "Great. Just great," I said with false enthusiasm. Then I went to the bathroom to get some paper towels.

When I came out, I saw Sasuke walking in the hall. What is he doing here? He didn't have detention. I noticed that he was walking towards the puddle, but I figured he would see the light shining on it, so I didn't warn him. To my surprise, the cute boy didn't notice. In fact he slipped and fell down. I stopped walking and just stared at his motionless body. Why wasn't he getting up? Is he all right? Oh, crap! I was too shocked at the moment to do something. So there I stood, just staring. The whole cause of why I had detention to begin with.


	4. Chapter 4

**Amnesia**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

I stared at the motionless body of the most popular guy in school; waiting for him to get up. Nothing happened though. I started to panic and ran to his side. "Sasuke?" I asked unsure. No answer. I looked at the puddle by his feet and the empty water bottle I had left there. Great, this is my fault. What if he got a concussion? Sakura would surly hate me then. I smiled at that, but then remembered Sasuke. It really wouldn't be fair to injure him for my own amusement. Not that I did this on purpose. I assumed he would have seen the puddle.

I tried again, "Sasuke, wake up." Still, nothing happened. I was starting to get frustrated. I grabbed the gorgeous boy's shoulders and started to shake him lightly while telling him to wake up. The longer I did this the more aggressive I became. I was desperate to wake him. "Wake up damn it!"

He groggily began to open his charcoal eyes. I stopped shaking him and smiled. I was relieved to see he was waking up. When his eyes were completely open, he stared at me skeptically. Probably wondering why he was on the ground with a girl looking at him with a relieved smile.

"I'm so glad you're conscience."

He sat up and grabbed the back of his head. "What's going on? Why am I on the floor? Why does my head hurt?" Then he looked up at me and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

I was frowning now. Doesn't he remember falling? "Don't you remember?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking those questions."

Cocky jerk! I really wanted to hit him, but then I had a brilliant idea. It was the perfect way to get back at Sakura. I smiled sweetly at Sasuke, "Well, you had just asked me out; you were so nervous! It was actually really cute. Anyway, I said yes, but you seemed really surprised and fainted. You must have hit your head real badly if you don't remember all of that."

Sasuke was staring with uncertainty. Crap! He doesn't believe my reason! Then he looked down to his feet where the puddle was. "Then why is there a puddle of water?"

Pulling this out of my butt, I answered, "When you asked me, I was filling my water bottle. After you fainted, I panicked and dropped it without screwing the cap back on." Again, he looked unsure. I had to change the topic. "How's your head? We should go see if the nurse is still here."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. Surprisingly, he didn't try to let go, but just let me pull him. He said, "I can walk myself you know?"

I "I know," I said. I didn't let go and he didn't try to stop me.

When we got to the office, I was actually surprised to see someone still there. It was that secretary, what was her name? Shoot! I forgot! "Hey!" I shouted. The lady turned to me and Sasuke.

"Oh, hello," she said surprised. "Why are you both still here?"

"Sasuke fainted and hurt his head. Do you know if the nurse is still here?"

"Actually, I am the nurse. Nurse Shizune."

I looked at her with astonishment. She smiled and said, "Turn around Sasuke, let me see the back of your head." He did as he was instructed. Shizune started to feel his skull. "Oh, don't worry. It's nothing serious. You are just going to have a bump."

"Thanks," Sasuke said with no emotion.

"No problem," Shizune said.

Sasuke and I started to walk towards the entrance of the school. At first it was silent. I was just going to start a conversation, when Sasuke started to speak. "So," he said awkwardly, "does this mean we're going out now?"

I shrugged. "I guess so." Neither of us spoke until we got outside. "Well, I'll see tomorrow." Then I started to walk away from my new boyfriend.

"I don't remember your name," he said.

"It's Karin." Then I started to walk again.

"Hey…Karin?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want a ride home?" I looked at this gorgeous boy. He was looking at me awkwardly. As if he wasn't sure if he should have offered me the ride. I nodded and smiled sweetly. He only smirked. "Follow me then." And I did follow him; all the way to his blue mustang.

"Wow!"

He smirked at my reaction. "Get in." Again I did as he said. "Where do you live?"

I pulled out a sheet of paper Linda had given me in case of emergencies. It had the house address and phone number on it. Plus a whole lot of other information. I told him the address and he started to drive.

After, ten minutes of silence he asked, "Do you want a ride to school tomorrow?"

I looked at him. If he's as popular as Ino said, then people will be talking about us going to school together. Meaning, that Sakura will hear about it. It's a perfect way for her to find out that Sasuke (the man of her dreams) is dating me. "Yes, I would love to."

Finally, we got to my new home. "I'll pick you up at 7:30," Sasuke said.

"Okay," I said with excitement. Then I got out of the car and waved good bye, before running into the house. "I can't wait until tomorrow!" I told myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sakura gets Mad**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Sasuke, stayed true to his word, and came to pick me up. "Bye, Linda! Bye, Mason!" I shouted as I ran out of the house. I didn't feel like talking today, so I skipped breakfast. I threw my things in the car and they landed right in Sasuke's lap. I was soon in the vehicle too and yanked the door shut. Grabbing my seatbelt, I buckled myself in for safety. Something was out of place. My bag! Where did I put it?

I started to look down at my feet in search of my red bag. My eyes shifted to Sasuke's feet, but again the bag wasn't there. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something red. I snapped my head in that direction. My bag was in Sasuke's lap and he was clutching the sides of it. "Oh, thanks," I said as I took it back from him.

He was staring at me strangely. I just ignored it though. "Are we going?"

His face became serious and he turned his attention to the road. "Yeah," he mumbled. I rolled my window down because I love the feeling of the wind hitting my face and blowing through my long hair. Leaning on my elbow, I looked out the window and started to daydream. There was no music to distract me and I doubted Sasuke was about to make small talk.

We zoomed past the trees and people. It felt like we were a tape that was fast forwarding to the good part. I started to wonder if that was really what we were going to; the good part? Was there even a good part to get to? Before I could dive any deeper into this dark pool, a cool voice interrupted my thoughts. "So I was thinking last night when I got home," Sasuke started. Maybe he was trying to have a conversation. I straightened up to show I was listening. He continued, "I was trying to remember liking you." He took a side glance at me and then switched back to the road. "I really don't remember you or remember having any feelings for you," he said rather curtly.

However, I wasn't mad. Instead, I wanted to laugh at the poor guy. Of course you don't remember! I made it all up! My face began to crack into a grin. He was trying to remember something that never occurred.

"What?" he asked slightly irritated. I swear I saw a tint of pink on face, but I decided to let it slide. I am putting him through enough torture the way it is.

"It's nothing," I assured him. "Don't worry about remembering. I really shouldn't expect you to." Since it never happened I thought to myself.

"Why wouldn't you expect me to remember?"

"Because yesterday was my first day of school here and we had only met once before. I wouldn't even count that as a meeting though; we merely ran into each other. So it's okay that you don't remember having any feelings for me."

He looked troubled and disbelieving.

"What?" I asked.

"I was just thinking," he mused. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but I find it hard to believe that I grew feelings for someone I had just met. It just doesn't sound like me. No offense."

"None taken," I assured. "That doesn't seem to be the case for the feelings you have for me. Oddly, you broke your own rules. I had nothing to do with it." He parked the car in the school parking lot, with a look of wonderment. I smiled because in reality, I had everything to do with it.

"Well, thanks for the ride, Sasuke!" With that said I got out of the car, with my bag in hand. I had to find Ino. I was so anxious to find her, that I was completely oblivious to the spying eyes and curious glances directed at me.

I found Ino by her locker adjusting her lip gloss. "Hey, Ino!" I greeted. Ino slammed her locker shut and pulled me by the wrist to the nearest stairwell. What the…? What's the matter with her?

Her back was facing me and she had her hands rolled into fists. Before I could even say anything she swung her body around; her long blonde hair whipping me and the wind in the process. I was expecting her to be glaring at me, but instead found an excited teenager with popping eyes. Startled, I took a step back. I so wasn't expecting that look!"

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

I stared at her confused. "Tell you what?"

She sighed and then took a deep breath, "The whole school is talking about it! Is it true?"

"Is what true? What are they talking about?"

"About Sasuke!" she exclaimed. People were already talking about Sasuke and me? And word has already reached Ino's ears? This school is shameful with the way they gossip! I was originally going to tell Ino my revenge plot, but I just met her yesterday and have no idea how good she is at keeping secrets. For now I will have to keep her out of the loop. Especially, if she's anything like our fellow peers who gossip like wild fire. Ino was crossing her arms and trying to be patient, but couldn't stand my silence. "Well?" she asked expectantly. "Is it true or not?"

My mind switched back to our discussion. Then I smirked at her, saying without actually saying anything, "Of course it's true." Ino understood immediately and squealed with pure delight.

Ino sputtered out questions like a fire hydrant sprays out water. "When? How? Where?"

I answered her questions with just as much enthusiasm; which is weird, because it's not like he really asked me out. "Yesterday. He just asked, but fainted when I said yes. We were in the hallway outside of room 210."

"He fainted? Really?" Ino asked surprised.

"Yes," I said annoyed. I guess Sasuke was telling the truth when he said it was unlike him. "He hit his head pretty badly and has small amnesia."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," I said still annoyed.

"Wow. I can't believe it." Ino's face became dazed and she was lost in thought. "All these years Sasuke never showed any liking towards anyone, and all of the sudden you come and he faints when he asks you out." She shook her head in disbelief. "It just seems unreal," she concluded.

A familiar voice spoke, "It does seem unreal, doesn't it?" I turned around and saw the witch who lied and got me sent to detention. I glared at her.

"Mind your own business, Sakura," Ino lectured.

"When it comes to Sasuke, it is my business." Then the witch turned to me, "I think you're making it all up. There is no way Sasuke would date you when he could date someone from his adoring fan club."

I was angry now. She was being such a snob and I hate being spoken to in such a way. "Personally, I don't blame him for not dating any of you psychos. You are all pathetic with the way you act around him." I saw Sakura's face tighten with rage; I took that as sign to continue, "Besides, I highly doubt any guy would want to date someone who can fit a billboard ad on their forehead."

That really pissed her off. I really wanted to laugh, but held it in. I noticed a bunch of kids were crowding around us. Most of them were girls that I assumed were part of Sasuke's fan club. Ino and I were surrounded.

"What's going on?!" some boy yelled as he pushed his way through with two other boys. It was that blonde boy Hinata was watching from afar the day before. Sasuke was several feet behind and having better luck with the crowd. Everyone moved to the side for him, clearing a path. The other boy I hadn't seen before. His eyebrows were huge! He was wearing a green turtleneck with black jeans and his hair was bowl cut. Honestly, I think he looks freakin' weird!

When Sasuke saw me standing in the middle of crowd, he walked towards me. Everyone was watching him, waiting to see what he would do. "There you are," he said once he reached me. "I thought we were walking to class together?" Then he grabbed my arm and directed me in the same direction he had come from.

Completely confused, I stuttered, "W-what?"

"We're going out now," he spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, "so I want to walk my 'girlfriend' to her classes." He really annunciated 'girlfriend' making sure all his fans heard. We were now climbing the stairs Ino and I were just beneath a few moments ago. Strangely, I was blushing, but I kept my composure when I saw a pink haired girl seething red. Sakura was, without a doubt, completely mad at me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**AN:** I am sorry it took so long for me to update. At first it was because I wasn't in the mood to write, but then my computer broke down. I had already started writing this chapter on my computer before it happened, and because my computer is still broken I decided to write it from memory. I admit it's not completely the same, but I am pleased with the turnout.

**A New Friend**

When Sasuke and I reached the second floor, I realized this was bizarre. Why did he do that? Did he feel obligated to? Oh, well. It was worth Sakura's reaction. I smiled at the thought. She looked so pissed!

As we climbed the flight of stairs to the third floor, Sasuke spoke, "Sorry about Sakura. She kind of has a crush on me."

"You think?" I asked sarcastically. Sasuke turned his head and looked at me. We were walking down the hall now. I smirked at his empty face. He looked ahead again, but he smirked for a second. I smiled at this. He really was cute! Too bad this is all so I could get revenge on Sakura. My smile faded. Somehow, Sakura had managed to screw up my fake happiness. We stopped walking. I looked to my right and saw my classroom. Sasuke squeezed my arm, but immediately let it go. Wait a minute! He was holding my arm the whole time? Why? I stared at where his hand had been, then at his charcoal eyes. His face had no emotion and his eyes were equally emotionless. I felt like I was drowning in his dark eyes.

My body tensed at the thought of drowning. I wanted to look away, but I found myself unable to. A reel of memories played in his eyes. It was of my family and friends gripping tree branches, trying desperately not to fall in the cold water. As they climbed higher, they grew weaker. I watched my mom slip on the branch.

Suddenly, the image disappeared. I blinked with a blank look on my face. "I'll see you in Drama class," a monotone voice said. I looked in the direction it came from. It was Sasuke. He had his back to me as he walked away.

I stared for a minute before replying, "Yeah. See you." Then I walked into my English class. Ino wasn't there yet, but a girl with coral-red hair was sitting in the back of the room. We were the only two there, so I figured I might as well be polite and talk to her. I was standing next to her. She was drawing graffiti in a sketchbook. I stared in awe at the artwork. It was a blue and violet butterfly with the letter C above it.

"Do you mind?" an edgy female voice asked. The girl straightened and glowered at me. "You're in my light."

I blushed slightly. "Sorry," I said as I took a step to the side. She immediately bent her head and was back to work. Students started to enter the room in groups, but none were Ino. "It looks really good!"

"Thanks," she mumbled without looking up. I shifted my weight feeling awkward. I really should just sit in my seat and ignore her like she was ignoring me, but there was something about her that made me continue to pester her.

"What's it for?" I asked.

She turned in her seat and looked at me. I knew she was trying to figure out what kind of person I was. Oddly, she decided to relax and be more social. "You're new, aren't you?"

I nodded.

"I'm Tayuya." She extended her hand for me to shake. I took her hand in mine, shook it, and smiled.

"My name is Karin." Tayuya and I started to talk. She told me the picture was for someone, but wouldn't say who. Her cheeks turned a little red though when mentioning it. I didn't ask any further questions on the topic. When Ino finally showed up a minute before the bell rang, I introduced her to Tayuya. Apparently, they were never properly introduced and never felt the need to speak to one another before. It was hard to believe this was their first time talking to each other. They immediately clicked the same way I had clicked with Ino. Ino must get along with everyone.

After class, Tayuya had to go to band. She played the flute and was learning how to play the piccolo. I was just about to suggest meeting each other for lunch, when Ino beat me to it. "Tayuya, you should sit with us during lunch."

Tayuya smiled, "Sure." Then she went in the opposite direction of Ino and me. Ino and I both had drama class next. We didn't do anything yesterday because the teacher never showed up, for reasons still unknown. When we got to class, we sat by Sasuke and some guy with bushy eyebrows. He was with Sasuke earlier this morning. Everyone was chatting, but stopped when a smoke bomb invaded the room. I coughed from the smoke.

"What's going on?" I asked no one in particular. Somebody had opened a window to let the smoke escape. Once the smoke cleared, I was too stunned to speak. This was our teacher?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**AN:** Again, I'm sorry it took so long. I don't have a valid excuse besides being lazy. Hopefully, all will be forgiven in this chapter. Oh, and I'm sorry about the ending. It's kind of choppy.

**Drama**

A man with a bowl cut stood on the stage. He gave everyone thumbs up and the most supportive smile I have ever seen. His eyebrows were large and his eyes small. The part I was most disturbed by was his outfit. He was wearing a green leotard with bright orange legwarmers.

I looked at the people surrounding me. Hoping someone shared in my horror; or at least could explain to me what was going on. Ino was horrified as well. Sasuke looked bored. As for the boy from earlier, I quickly saw a resemblance to the teacher. Freaky!

Our teacher started to speak with the manliest voice I have ever heard. "Ah youth! How I envy all the youth!" He put his hand down, never once losing that dazzling smile. "My name is Gai, but you will call me Mr. Might."

"Is he serious?" I thought. "What kind of last name is Might?"

Mr. Might continued, "To pass my drama class, every student will participate in a play directed by me, of course. I will choose your roles and will expect one hundred percent from all of you. The play we will perform is _Romeo and Juliet_." Everyone groaned. Mr. Might hushed us. "All classes have a boring assignment, why should Drama class be any different? Now, as far as casting goes," he paused with the same smile upon his face. I noticed most students leaning out of their seats in anticipation. Sakura and Ino and the guy who looks like Mr. Might were part of those students. I rested my head in my hand.

Finally, Mr. Might told us, "I base that off of your personality or looks." He gave us the thumbs up. We gave him a quizzical look in return. I dropped my hand as I shot my head up. Basically this guy was stereotyping us! "So the rest of class is free time for me to observe your behavior. Try to stay true to your youth. Oh, just stay in this room."

I looked at our teacher wondering, "Is he serious? Does he really plan on casting us this way?"

Ino leaned next to my ear and whispered, "Well, I already know who is getting the part of Romeo."

She pulled away and I turned my head towards her. "Who?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Sasuke. Duh!"

Sasuke glared at Ino. I looked at him with a smirk. "Well then I'll have to be Juliet." It was a joke really, but it would be fun to flaunt that in Sakura's face.

Speak of the devil, Sakura approached our small group. "Hey Sasuke." I turned to Sasuke. He was sitting in his chair and resting his eyes. Sakura took a seat in front of us. I glared at her. She ignored me and continued to talk to Sasuke, "So, Sasuke, where do you think we should practice? My place or yours?"

"You realize the parts haven't been casted yet, right?" I asked.

Sakura turned to me with a fake smile. "Well, yeah. But it's so obvious that I get the lead female role. And Sasuke's a shoe-in for Romeo."

My face started to turn red. "What makes you think you'll get the part of Juliet?"

"I was born to play Juliet," she said with a sense of arrogance about her. "I'm beautiful and can act. So far, I've starred in every summer play. Right, Sasuke? You know how talented I am."

Both Sakura and I turned to Sasuke. He was listening to the guy who resembled Mr. Might, but stopped when he heard Sakura mention his name. Two pairs of eyes rested on him. I wanted him to insult Sakura; whether it was her poor acting, or her giant forehead. Anything! I figured it was true that Sakura had the lead roles in previous plays, but I didn't want Sasuke to side with Sakura.

"What?" Sasuke asked us irritated. He stared at my expecting face.

As he stared Sakura answered his question. "I'm an excellent actress. Go on! Tell her!"

Still looking at me with an irritated face he said, "Don't be so vain, Sakura. Besides, how should I know if you're any good or not?"

A grin formed on my face. Sakura was speechless. Sasuke turned to her heart as if in pain. At that moment, Mr. Might walked by. He noticed Sakura and said, "Excellent energy!" He also gave her thumbs up and a large grin.

Sakura quickly collected herself and said, "Thank you, Mr. Might!"

"That's the kind of attitude we need for the play." Then he walked away to observe other students.

Sakura smirked at me. I merely rolled my eyes and turned to Ino. Sakura continued to talk to Sasuke, trying to have a pleasant conversation with him. If that is even possible? Sasuke may be good looking, but his attitude wasn't equally as great. I glance at my cold _boyfriend_ only to find him staring at me. We stared for awhile. He stayed cool and calm, while my face started to turn red.

"Karin," a voice that sounded like Ino said. I turned away and looked at Ino. She was smiling. "Quit drooling over your boyfriend and get moving. The bell rang."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "I was not drooling!"

She laughed, "You're right! You were only fantasizing about him doing something sexy."

"No!"

She laughed again. "Come on! We still need to get our books." Then we left the auditorium, heading to our lockers. Our next class is Biology with Mr. Jiraiya Sannin. It's a relief to have Mr. Sannin's class after being with Mr. Might for two hours. Drama requires more rehearsal time.

The two teachers were complete opposites: one full of energy (Mr. Might) and one lacking energy (Mr. Sannin). I was definitely going to use this class period for relaxation and find my inner Zen. Well, maybe not that extreme; Mr. Sannin does actually teach us some bio stuff. He waits ten minutes before starting class. He says it helps him control his temper. I think that's bull and he is just avoiding work.

At lunch, Ino and I were scouting for Tayuya. We spotted her at a round table next to a window. We headed towards her. When we reached the table, I noticed there was another girl sitting next to Tayuya.

Ino said hi and took a seat. I mimicked her and took a seat. The other girl had really, really long brown hair. She had it tied back in a ponytail. She wore camouflage capris, red tank top, and a camouflage scarf to match her capris.

"Ino. Karin. I'd like to introduce my best friend, Kin. Kin, this is Ino and this is Karin," Tayuya introduced. She was smiling at Ino and me.

"Nice to meet you," In said.

"Yeah, you too," I mumbled still staring.

"Aren't you in a band?" Ino asked.

"No, just the school's."

"Oh. Then why were you with a band in the talent show last year?"

"Oh! You mean, The Sound?"

"Yeah!"

"Those dorks got bored of having to practice. So we had to end the band," Kin explained.

"That's too bad. You guys were really good," Ino commented.

"I know right?" Tayuya exclaimed excitedly. Then she turned to Kin. "I told you. You should have pushed those two idiots harder."

Kin shrugged. "What instrument do you play, Kin?" I asked.

"I play percussion. Usually, I play the xylophone or bells."

"Xylophone? Really?"

Before Kin could answer, Tayuya spoke for her, "Yeah! She's amazing at it too! For The Sound she played the drums."

The rest of the day was dull. Sasuke had to stay after school for reasons unknown, so I had to walk home. Which I didn't mind. I needed time by myself.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **So sorry it took so long. I had no access to internet or a computer for that matter. The next one should be up in a week or sooner. I've almost finished it. I'm really pleased with how this chapter turned out and the next one is almost just as long. Thanks for reading. Also, there is very slight mention of sex.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto in any way whatsoever. I still hate Sakura.

**Ino's Sleepover Idea**

"I'm home!" I yelled as I entered the house. I went to the living room and saw Mason watching the News. "Hey, Mason."

Mason turned his head, "Oh, hello Karin!" He smiled and I couldn't help, but smile back. Mason is one of those people with a contagious smile. No matter how upset you are or how terrible the situation, if he smiles you smile too. "Want to join me?"

I looked at the television. An anchorman was discussing national sports. Something I didn't care much for. I looked back at Mason and smiled sweetly, "Thanks, but I think I'm just going to go chill in my room."

Mason nodded and returned his attention to the television. I left the room and climbed the stairs to my bedroom. I collapsed on my bed and suddenly became drowsy. I removed my glasses and set them on the nightstand. I rested my arm over my eyes to block whatever little sunlight was peeking past my curtains. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

As I slept, dreams invaded the dark space behind my eyelids and reminded me of my lost home. Everything was covered by water. Only a few trees and church steeples could be seen. Rain continued to pour and raised the water level. I watched my mom slip on a wet branch and lose her grip. "Mom!" I screamed. Tears were streaming down my face as I clung to a branch desperately avoiding the same fate. The wind lashed at my face. I hugged the tree to shelter myself.

A bell was ringing. I jolted awake, realizing it was my phone. I glanced at the caller ID. It was Ino. I picked my phone up, "Hello."

As Ino started to chat about today's events, I felt my face. It was damp. "I must have cried during my nap," I thought.

"So, Tayuya and I thought we should have a sleepover some time soon," Ino said.

"That would be fun," I said while I grabbed my glasses.

"Yay!" I smiled at Ino's exclamation. "We were thinking about inviting some other girls you haven't met yet. It will be like a welcoming party!"

"Cool," I said with a smile.

"The only problem is my dad won't let me throw a slumber party because of what happened last time."

"What happened last time?"

"Oh, nothing serious. Nobody had to go to the emergency room or anything like that. Temari invited some boys over and they ended up staying the night."

"Oh."

"I mean honestly! Nothing happened. My dad just overreacts that's all. It's like he thinks we had an orgy or something gross like that. Seriously! Where's the trust?"

Not knowing what else to say, "Oh."

"Yeah. And Tayuya can't have it at her place because her mom is having lots of business parties the next few weeks."

"That sucks."

"So we were thinking your place?" Ino asked hopefully.

"I don't know, Ino. I would have to ask Mason and Linda." Honestly, I wasn't sure how the two would feel about it, but I haven't been living with them very long and wasn't yet comfortable with asking them for things.

"Okay, just call me once you have the answer."

"Uh huh. I'll ask them during supper tonight, " I assured her.

"Great! I'm sure they will say yes. I mean, any parent that allows their kid to call them by their name would be cool enough to allow a sleepover."

"Yeah," I frowned. "Hey, I should go find out if Linda needs help preparing supper." Suddenly, I didn't feel like chatting.

"Good idea!" Ino praised. "It would be better if you sucked up a little before asking."

"Yep. So I'll call you later, Ino."

"Okay. Bye."

A click followed her farewell. I hung my phone up as well. I fell on my bed face down. My face landed on my fluffy pillow and I remained there motionless until breathing became difficult. I flipped onto my back. "Of course, I call them by name. They're not my real parents," I thought to myself. My eyes started to water and I blinked back the tears. "Maybe, I should tell Ino? I know she wouldn't make fun of me." I blinked tears back again. "She would think differently of me though. She would avoid discussing about family and that would be awkward for both of us. I don't want her to pity or feel sympathy for me. I just want her to treat me the same way as she does now." I swallowed back a cry, but a tear escaped and fell down my face landing in my ear. I quickly wiped it out as best I could, then stood up and walked to my door. "Nobody, not even Ino, can ever know of my situation," I decided.

I descended the stairs and entered the kitchen. Linda was peeling potatoes. She saw me standing in the doorframe and smiled. "Hello, Karin. How was school?"

"Fine," I said. "Want some help?"

"Sure. That would be nice."

I grabbed a chair and pulled it so I would be facing her. We sat in silence the whole time. It reminded me of the many times I had helped my mom prepared meals. She loved to cook and make things from scratch.

There was this one time when I was six that she entrusted me to add a few of the ingredients for the bread we were baking. One of the ingredients was the yeast. I accidentally skipped it. My mom was surprised when she returned to the kitchen and found flat bread. She laughed and I cried. I felt absolutely horrible.

My mom wasn't mad, though. She hugged me and said it would be just as delicious flat as it would be if it was risen. I didn't feel as bad after that.

"Well, someone must have had a good day. You rarely smile like that." A blush crept up my face and I hid my face behind my hair. I didn't realize I was smiling until Linda pointed it out. Linda laughed at my embarrassment. "You should smile more often, Karin. You have a lovely smile.

I tucked my hair behind my ear, and while my smile was gone, my face was almost the same color as my hair. Linda and I continued to peel the potatoes.

"So today was good?" Linda asked.

"Yeah. It was fun," I answered with a faint smile.

"Oh, I'm so glad to hear it! Have you made many friends?"

"Well, I've made a few. Ino has been the most helpful so far. She's been helping me find my classes and giving me tips."

Linda smiled, "I would love to meet her. You should invite her over some time."

Was she a mind reader? "Well, actually, since you mentioned it, I was wondering if I could have a sleepover? Ino thought it would be a good way for me to meet other girls." I started to peel faster. I can't believe I actually asked!

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! We can have them over this Friday. How many girls were you thinking?" Linda asked excitedly.

I stared at her bewildered. "Well, I-I'm not entirely sure. I can find out tomorrow." She actually said yes? I can't believe it. Linda and I finished peeling potatoes. In a half hour the three of us were sitting down to eat supper. Linda told Mason about the sleepover and he seemed to approve as well.

"Need help cleaning up?" I asked Linda after supper.

"No, no. I've got this under control. Why don't you go do your homework."

"Okay," I replied. I'll call Ino first before starting on my homework. When I reached my bedroom, I picked up my phone to call my blonde friend.

"Hello?" a familiar voice answered.

"Hi."

"Karin! So? Did you ask? What did they say?" Ino asked excitedly.

"They said yes and Linda was thinking this Friday would be good." I smiled. Suddenly, I was enthusiastic about the slumber party. Ino was too apparently because she squealed.

"Sweet! Sounds perfect!" There was background noise coming from Ino's end of the conversation. "Yes, mom," Ino said annoyed. "Karin, I'm going to have to let you go. My mom hates it when I talk on the phone before I'm finished with homework. We'll talk more tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah. That's fine. I have to finish my homework too. See you tomorrow."

"Cool. Bye."

"Bye." Then we both hung up our phones to get started on school assignments. Then I finished my homework and went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Casting**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

"Wake up, Karin," Linda said as she pulled the curtains open allowing the sunlight to enter my bedroom. I moaned and covered my face with my comforter. The one thing I hate about my room is that my windows face the East, so the sun is always hitting my room first. However, that is also why I like my room. When the sun sets in the West at night, it's rays won't hit me because they're on the other side of the house. So it's nice and dark if I decide to go to bed sooner. "Strange," Linda said, "there's a boy outside sitting in a mustang."

I bolted from bed and joined Linda at the window. No way! What was Sasuke doing here? "Isn't that the same car you've been getting rides in?" Linda asked worriedly. I pulled the curtain shut and hurried to my closet. "I didn't realize the person giving you a ride was a boy," Linda continued as she peeked through the curtain.

"Um, Linda. I kind of need to get dressed," I said trying to hint to her to leave the bedroom.

"Oh, right! Sorry."

After Linda left, I quickly changed and grabbed my stuff. Then I raced down the stairs, right past Linda, towards the front door.

"Karin?!" Linda called.

"Not hungry! Thanks!" I yelled back as I rushed out the door. I joined Sasuke in the car. Without a word he put the car into gear and we moved forward to school. After five minutes of awkward silence I asked, "What are you doing here?"

He glanced at me and quirked his eyebrows. Looking back at the road he replied calmly, "If you didn't want the ride, then don't get in the car."

"No! I want the ride," I assured him with slight frustration.

"Then what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is I now have to explain you to Linda."

"So? You haven't done that yet?"

"No," I said uncomfortably. Why should I have to tell my foster mom about a fake relationship?

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter that much. I haven't told my brother yet either because he wouldn't believe me anyway. About having a girlfriend I mean. So why haven't _you _told your sister yet?"

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Why haven't you..." he started to repeat, but stopped when he saw my face. I had my mouth hung open and eyebrows scrunched together. "What?" he asked defensively.

Then I burst into a fit of giggles. "Linda isn't my sister!" I managed to say in between laughter. "She's my mom!"

Sasuke turned a little pink, which I admit was kind of cute. "Well, why do you call her Linda?" he asked exasperated.

"That's her name."

"She's your mom!"

"So? That's like you calling me 'Girlfriend' and me calling you 'Boyfriend.' Besides, she wants me to feel comfortable with what I call her, and I feel most comfortable calling her Linda."

Sasuke drove into the school's parking lot. He said nothing. Not knowing what else to say and hating silence, I unbuckled my seatbelt and grabbed my things. As I put my hand on the door handle he asked, "Are you going to tell her?"

What's with him? Does he mean about him? Why would he want me to? "Tell her what?" I asked. "About you?"

"Yeah." He blushed and turned his head so I wouldn't notice, but I had noticed. How cute! I mean, he can be cute. I rested against my seat and smiled.

"Yes. I'll tell her about you, but you have to tell your brother about me." I am not going to be the only one telling against my will.

Sasuke turned towards me startled. "I already told you that he won't believe me!"

"Just try," I said slightly annoyed. Without waiting for an answer, I got out of the car and walked towards school. Why do I care if he tells his psycho brother? What am I saying? I don't care.

Ino was waiting for me at my locker with Shikamaru. They were discussing something, but I wasn't listening. I was trying to determine why I told Sasuke that I would tell Linda about him. Did I really think he was cute when he blushed earlier? This was getting out of hand. I was starting to think of Sasuke and myself as an _actual _couple.

"Earth to Karin," Ino said as she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Hmm? What did you say?" I asked.

"I asked you what's wrong because you looked really worried," Ino explained. Concern was evident in her voice.

Really? I guess my frustration was showing on my face, but I can't let Ino know why. At least not yet. "I was just thinking about the sleepover this Friday," I lied.

Before Ino had a chance to reply, Shikamaru groaned. "What?! Ino, I thought your dad wasn't allowing you to have another sleepover after what happened last time? What a drag! You always do this on weekends when I'm out of town too." Shikamaru's voice grew angrier with each word. His last sentence he practically growled at her, "No boys this time!"

Ino glared at him before waving her hand at him in shooing manner. She turned to me and said, "Don't mind, Shikamaru. He's just mad because I invited guys over to the last slumber party while he was out of town."

"What a drag," Shikamaru whined again.

Ino's face grew bright red and she turned to him with her hands on her hip. "It's not my fault you're always gone! And FYI, Karin's throwing the sleepover and she's not inviting any of you annoying jerks!" Ino then turned to me and grabbed my arm. "Come on, Karin. Let's go to class."

Clearly, Ino was upset with Shikamaru because normally we wait for the bell to ring before we head to our classes. We still had ten minutes before the bell would ring. As she pulled me to the stairway, I heard Shikamaru mumble, "Good! You shouldn't have allowed boys..." I didn't get to hear the rest because Ino was moving so fast.

On our way to class, we ran into Sasuke. "Oops. Sorry, Sasuke. I need to borrow Karin this morning. You can have her at lunch. Bye-bye." With that said, Ino pulled me up the flight of stairs. I couldn't help but smile at Ino.

I turned my head to see Sasuke scowl, but when he caught me staring at him he merely shrugged as if what I did didn't bother him. I frowned knowing it was probably true.

Without realizing it, I had become depressed again. It wasn't until we reached the classroom that I became aware of my mood swing. Fortunately, Ino didn't notice this time. She was too busy venting her own feelings. Which I don't mind. I really don't like the effect thinking of Sasuke has on me, and Ino's rants were a good distraction.

"Sorry about pulling you like that Karin. I just can't be around Shikamaru when he gets like that," Ino apologized. "And I'm really sorry to take you away from Sasuke. I need someone to talk to, or else I will talk to myself. I really don't want people to think I'm crazy."

I smiled at Ino reassuringly. "It's fine. I don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

After assuring Ino that I was okay with being whisked away. We chatted about the sleepover. She named off some people she was inviting: Temari, Tenten, and Hinata. I guess Tayuya was inviting some other girls. Ino said we would ask once she came to class. Tayuya told us she comes to class early so she could doodle graffiti in her notebook. At that exact moment, Tayuya popped in with her notebook and colored pencils. "Oh, hi Ino and Karin."

"So who are you inviting?" Ino asked instead of greeting.

"What she means to say is, hi, Tayuya," I added with a smile.

Tayuya smiled back and sat down with us, putting her stuff to the side. "I'm guessing your mom said yes then, Karin?" I nodded. "Well, I'm inviting Kin of course. Also, Matsuri and Sari. They're both very nice, despite being cheerleaders."

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Ino squealed. Then the bell rang. Tayuya and Ino kept gushing about how excited they were for me to meet everyone as we waited for class to begin.

After English, Ino and I went to Drama class. Today Mr. Might was supposed to assign roles for the play. When we entered the classroom Ino and I started to walk towards Sasuke and his friends who I learned were Naruto and Rock Lee. To my horror a pink blob was chatting with Sasuke and being flirty. It really shouldn't surprise me anymore, but it does. When we reached the group Sasuke stood there stoic with his arms crossed. Sakura had somehow managed to link arms with him and was gushing about how cool he looks. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Sasuke is a horrible boyfriend. He still allows this slut to cling to him like a baby.

Sasuke noticed the cold look I was giving him and unlinked his arm from Sakura's surprisingly strong grip. He then went to sit by a chair that was next to me and pretended to snooze. Sakura glared at me and I smiled smugly at her. Could I help it if Sasuke liked me more? Even if he wasn't aware that our whole relationship was a lie; his actions still made me happy.

"Oh hello, Karin," she said with fake friendliness dripping off her voice.

I scoffed at her and sat down next to Sasuke. "What do you want, Sakura?"

"Just thought I would remind you, that I'm getting the part of Juliet," Sakura sneered arrogantly.

"Just take a hike, Sakura," Ino barked annoyed.

"Fine. Whatever." She turned away as if to leave, but glanced back at Sasuke who was no longer pretending to be asleep. "I'll see you later, Sasuke." Then she walked away swaying her hips with exaggeration.

"Ugh! I can't stand her!" I said as I slid down my chair in disgust. "Can you believe it? We're going out, and she still throws herself at you shamelessly!" I turned to Sasuke waiting for a response, but he only stared at me with his usual emotionless face. Which only made me mad. "And you! You just take it! You realize you have a girlfriend now! You can't just allow girls to throw themselves all over you! I don't care if you think they're pretty! It's not fair to me!" Why was I getting so worked up? Obviously, Sasuke doesn't really like me. I took advantage of him.

I was just about to apologize out of guilt when Sasuke said, "Well, it isn't like you try to be near me. So why do you care?"

I was now angry again. "Maybe, because I have a little more pride and dignity then the girls your constantly with!"

At that moment Mr. Might entered the room. "Enough noise class. I have the cast list right here. So as soon as you're quiet, I'll tell you your parts." The auditorium fell into a hush. He continued, "Sasuke, you will play Romeo. Sakura will play Juliet." A lot of girls moaned with disappointment. Sakura turned to me and smirked. "Silencio!" Mr. Might yelled. "Ino, you will play Lady Montague. Naruto, you will be Benvolio. Rock Lee will play Mercutio. Karin, you will be Juliet's nurse." I groaned. How unfair! "Gaara, you shall play Tybalt." The list went on and on.

When class ended Ino and I rushed out of the auditorium. Neither of us wanted to hear Sakura brag about getting the lead role. We practically sprinted to Biology. I swear I saw Sasuke looking at me, and he looked as if he was filled with grief. Yeah right! Sasuke filled with grief? That just seemed impossible. So I removed the thought from my mind and continued to dash to class before my depression kicked back into gear.

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I did. I'm sorry if I don't mention Sakura all that much and I seem to make Sasuke and Karin constantly fighting, but that's how I imagine they would be. Plus, their relationship is still blooming. It will get better. Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**Saying Sorry**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and make no profit from this story.

After our morning classes, Ino and I walked to the cafeteria for lunch. Sasuke was waiting for us at the door. Ino slapped her forehead, "Shoot! I forgot that I told you that you could have Karin all to yourself. I'll go sit with Hinata today."

"No!" I yelled before Ino could dash off. Ino and Sasuke looked at me puzzled. "I mean we should discuss the sleepover more."

Ino smiled, "Excuse us for a minute, Sasuke." Then she wrapped an arm around my shoulder and guided me away from Sasuke so he wouldn't be able to hear what we were discussing. "What's going on, Karin? Are you and Sasuke fighting?"

"No. Not really," I answered. Were we fighting? I feel bad about before, but I wasn't sure if he was still upset. There would be awkward moments and possibly silence which I absolutely hate. "Don't you want to talk about the sleepover?" I asked trying to give her a better reason to stay.

"We can talk about it tonight at the basketball game. I really think you should talk to Sasuke. How can you cheer for your boyfriend if you can't even talk to him?" With that said, Ino left us alone. "Have fun you two," she said as she left for the cafeteria.

"What basketball game?" I thought out loud.

Sasuke heard me and answered, "There's a basketball game tonight. I'll be playing. It would be cool if you could come." I turned to Sasuke; he was blushing a slight shade of pink. He really is cute when he blushes and did he just ask me to come watch him play? My stomach rumbled. Sasuke was still looking at me waiting for an answer.

"Let's get something to eat first. then we can talk about basketball."

Sasuke nodded. We got our lunches and found an empty seat. While we ate we discussed basketball. "I didn't know you played basketball."

"Really? I thought you did. Didn't I tell you why I couldn't give you a ride the other day?"

"No," I answered.

"Well, I had basketball practice," he said flatly.

"Oh. So are you any good? Or are you just well known because of your good looks?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow and smirked. "You think I'm good looking?"

I could feel my face turn red from embarrassment. I quickly looked in a different direction trying to hide part of my face at least. "I didn't say that. I meant that's what your fan club thinks. Especially, that pink-haired bimbo you allow to flirt with you all the time."

Sasuke stopped smirking and put his fork down. "Yeah, about that." I looked at him curiously. "I'm still not used to having a girlfriend and having to worry about her feelings. "

"Well, that's nice, Sasuke! In case you forgot, you asked me out!" Okay, so I technically had him ask me out, but he doesn't know that!

"I know. I know," Sasuke said defensively. "If you would let me finish, I was going to say that I'm going to try harder to pay more attention to you. In fact, the next time I see Itachi, I'm going to tell him all about you. And I'm going to make him believe me. Also, I'm going to stop allowing Sakura to hold onto me."

I stared bewildered at what Sasuke just said. "Really?" I asked unsure if he was just saying these nice things so I would stop harassing him or because he meant them.

"Really."

I stared at him for a while. When I was certain he was telling the truth, I smiled at him. He smiled back, but only for a second before turning it into a smirk.

"So...are you going to the game tonight?" Sasuke asked.

"Depends. Do you want me to?" I smirked at his reaction. His face was turning slightly pink (he does that a lot) and he was avoiding eye contact.

"Why else would I ask if you're coming?" he mumbled.

I was still smirking. It is so cute how he gets embarrassed about asking me to watch him play. Not that I would ever admit that to anyone. "Well, it sounds like Ino wants me to go too. So I would probably go even if you didn't want me there." Sasuke's face was still pink and his expression was blank, but his eyes had a hint of a smile.

"So what's this sleepover I heard about?" he asked changing the subject.

"Oh, that. Well, Ino and some other girls thought a sleepover would be a good way for me to meet people. So they wanted me to throw one at my place on Friday."

"Oh."

The rest of the day went by fast. Ino invited me over to her place so we could make posters for the game tonight. "So are you and Sasuke still fighting?" Ino asked concerned. She was showing more worry now than she did at lunch.

"First of all we weren't fighting; it was a spat," I corrected. "Second of all, yes w talked it through. He's going to stop letting girls flirt with him endlessly, and let them know he's going out with me."

"A spat?" Ino giggled. "You sound like a married couple." I punched Ino's arm, but that only made her laugh more.

So she wouldn't laugh at me anymore, I changed the subject. "So are you making a poster for Shikamaru?"

Ino stopped laughing, but didn't stop smiling. I don't know if that's because we were talking about Shikamaru, or because she was still amused by my comment. "No. Shikamaru doesn't play basketball."

"Well, who are you making posters for?" I asked confused.

"The whole team of course! I'll make one for Naruto and Rock Lee. They're good friends after all and a couple of our best players along with Sasuke. You will obviously cover Sasuke's poster."

"Sure," I said. Then we made our posters and went to the game. It was my first game since I moved. Sasuke was playing for the varsity team as center. I think that's the one that calls the plays and starts with the ball. Ino and I sat by the band. Tayuya and Kin were in their band uniforms smiling in between songs. A pale man with long black hair was conducting the band. His eyes were squinted and something about him reminded me of a snake.

"There you are Ino," a bored voice said as the band finished another song. Ino and I turned toward the voice. Shikamaru was standing a few feet away with hands in his pockets and his shoulders slouched.

"Oh, hey, Shikamaru!" Ino said happily. I guess she wasn't mad at him anymore. "Good timing. I forgot to get water. Could you buy me a bottle?"

Shikamaru sighed, "What a drag." Then sauntered off to the concession stand.

"Thanks Sweetie!" Ino hollered at him, which caused him to flinch. Ino turned to me, "He hates it when I use pet names."

"I can tell," I smirked. "So you two are talking to each other again I see."

"Huh? Oh, that. Yeah. We just needed to cool off."

"I see. So you didn't even apologize?"

"Well, no. It was his fault." I looked at her skeptically. "Okay, mostly his fault and partially mine. It doesn't' matter, we both knew the other person was upset and felt regret. That rhymes! So we just use that knowledge as an apology."

"Really?" I asked in wonder.

"This fight was minor. We save the apologies for serious things," Ino explained.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I dunno," Ino shrugged as Shikamaru sat next to her and handed her a water bottle.

"Thanks Sweetie," Ino said before taking a gulp. Shikamaru cringed, but said nothing.

I wonder if Sasuke and I would ever be like Ino and Shikamaru? Impossible! What am I thinking?! We're not even going out for real. I watched Sasuke do a lay up. The crowd cheered. I held my poster in the air and joined them. What if we were an actual couple? Would things be this nice or would they be better? I frowned. It would probably be worse. That's the kind of luck I have after all. Something good comes into life and gets taken away from me horribly.

The buzzer woke me from my reverie. As the teams disappeared to the locker rooms, the cheerleaders walked to the center floor. "Ready! Okay!" a pink haired girl shouted. I can't believe it. Sakura is the head cheerleader?!

Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to find Tayuya sitting next to me with Kin sitting behind her. "Hey!" she greeted. I smiled as best I could, but it didn't last long. I was still surprised to discover that Sakura was the captain of the cheerleaders.

"Hi!" Ino chimed in. "I thought the band was playing?"

"We will once the cheerleaders are done," Kin explained.

"So we get a short break," Tayuya added. "I wanted to show you who Sari and Matsuri are." Tayuya then pointed to a girl on the bottom of the pyramid with short brown hair. "That's Matsuri. The girl next to her with the bandanna is Sari."

"I see them," Ino said excitedly. "I think I have chemistry class with Sari."

I stared at the two girls at the base of the pyramid. Then I moved my gaze to the top. Sakura was, of course, standing and cheering for the basketball team. Oh, how I would love for Sari and Matsuri to lose balance or to sneeze. Then I could watch Sakura fall. Instead, Sakura purposely fell backwards and was caught by two of her teammates. I sighed with disappointment.

Eventually, the cheers ended and the band started again as the basketball players returned and did warm ups. I watched Sasuke practice. His body was already glistening with sweat. He had already scored more than half of our points. I couldn't help, but feel pride towards him.

The buzzer buzzed and the game started again. Sasuke played hard and scored twenty-two more points. I again raised my poster and whooped and hollered for Sasuke's success. This time he noticed me and we made eye contact. I blushed but kept cheering. Our team easily beat the opposing team: 110 to 72. I felt happy again.

"Let's meet Sasuke in the parking lot," Ino suggested.

"Yeah," I agreed. I couldn't wait to congratulate Sasuke on the game and how well he played. When we got outside, there were only fans and students. So we chatted about the game while we waited for the players to leave the building.

Shikamaru was just starting to complain about how annoying the topic was when there was a sudden burst of applause. We turned towards the school and saw the basketball team exiting the building. I smiled and motioned for my friend and her boyfriend to follow me. "Come on," I said. I was smiling widely. From the corner of my eye I could see Ino smirking, but at this moment I didn't care. As we pushed through the crowd, I heard the voice I've learned to dread, "Oh, Sasuke! You were so amazing!"

I started to push the crowd harder afraid of what I would find. I stopped when I reached the center. Sakura was clinging to Sasuke's arm. Feeling hurt and furious, I turned away and started to shove my way through the crowd again. Only this time I was trying to get away.

"Karin?" Ino asked. When I didn't stop she yelled, "Karin, wait! Where are you going?!"

How dare he tell me one thing at lunch and do another later! All in the same day! I can't break up with him though because Sakura would win.

"Karin!" a voice called. It sounded a lot like Sasuke's voice. I stopped and waited for the person to catch up. They were now standing in front of me. I looked up and saw Sasuke. I glared at him.

"Shouldn't you be with Sakura?" I sneered.

He glared at me now, "No. I want to be with my girlfriend." I looked at him unconvinced. He continued, "Sakura had just latched onto me when you showed up. I swear! And if you would've waited you would have seen me yell at her."

I stared at him unsure. "Ask anyone. They'll tell you that I'm telling the truth."

"Alright, I will," I said. I started to walk towards the crowd again. They were whispering and watching us. I glanced around looking for someone I knew. I found Sakura with some other cheerleaders. She was glaring at me. I smirked at her.

"You will what?" Sasuke asked after he caught up with me again.

"Will ask if you're telling the truth. Aha! There's Ino." I walked over to Ino. She looked relieved, probably because Sasuke was with me.

"Oh, good! I'm so glad he caught up to you. I was afraid you had left." Ino smiled.

I ignored her and asked bluntly, "Did Sasuke yell at Sakura?" I repeated.

Ino looked at the two of us. Sasuke nodded his head to encourage her to talk. "Y-yeah he did. He told her, 'I don't appreciate you constantly clinging to me. I have a girlfriend now and she's not you! It's Karin!'"

I could feel my face flush, "He said that?" I whispered.

"Yes I said that," Sasuke said irritated. "I told you I would try harder to be a better boyfriend. Did you think I was kidding?" Sasuke folded his arms and stared at me.

I stared back at him and my face got redder. "No. Not until I saw that thing holding onto you. I thought she was doing that for awhile." I bowed my head in embarrassment and shame. "Sorry."

He turned his head acting nonchalant and said, "It's okay." I looked at him and saw some pink on his face I smirked.

"Sasuke could you give me a ride home please?"

"Sure," he said. I waved good bye to Ino as I followed him to his car. On our way to my house I told Sasuke how cool he looked playing the game. His face turned more pink with each compliment.

"Do you blush every time you receive a compliment or is it only when I compliment you?" I teased.

He lit up like a stoplight. "What?! I don't blush."

"Yes you do," I laughed. "It's okay. I think it's cute." My face lit up to match his. I can't believe I just said that out loud. Maybe he didn't hear that? I glanced at him; the red was fading and was replaced with a smirk.

"You think I'm cute," he teased the same way I had done earlier.

"Don't get cocky. It's _only_ when you blush." I started to look out the window the rest of the ride. Actually, I was staring at Sasuke's reflection. He was still smirking that cocky jerk! Still, I found myself smiling at his reaction.

Finally, we got to my place. The rest of the drive had been silent and I was just going to start talking. I turned to Sasuke to thank him, but he looked so serious and I found myself silent.

"Look, Karin," he started. He clenched the steering wheel tighter. "I'm really sorry about Sakura. I should have said something sooner."

I was surprised. I thought we resolved this issue already. I felt guilty. "It's really not your fault. I'm sure Sakura would have done something anyway. She's such a leech!"

Sasuke still looked as if he was mentally beating himself up. I touched his arm for reassurance and smiled at him. He looked at me and smiled back. It was a genuine smile too. I must be the luckiest girl in the world to have seen him smile in such a way more than once. "Good night Sasuke. Thanks for the ride," I said. I got out of the car and walked through the front door. Mason and Linda were watching the news.

"How was the game, Karin?" Mason asked.

"We won," I smiled. In more ways than one I thought. "110 to 72."

Mason smiled, "That's good to hear."

"Who was that boy?" Linda asked. "From this morning?"

I sighed. I forgot that she saw him this morning. I guess I can't hide it anymore. "His name is Sasuke Uchiha and he's my boyfriend."

"Oh my," Linda said surprised. "How long have you been going out?"

"For a week now."

"You've only been at school for a week," Linda reminded me.

"Yeah I know. I'll let you meet him. Can we talk about this later I'm really tired."

Mason and Linda looked at each other before nodding their heads. I went upstairs feeling suddenly stressed. I was so exhausted though, that I went right to sleep.

**A/N:** I want to thank everyone who's been reviewing my story. Sorry about the wait, but I hope it was worth it. Also, I'm sorry about any spelling errors I may have typed. Thanks for the ideas and comments. I will take them into consideration. Although, I already have an idea for the play. I also realize the basketball thing came out of nowhere. Sorry.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Sleepover**

It was finally Friday. Which means I'll be having the sleep over today. First I have to deal with Linda and Mason. I could tell Linda was uneasy about me being in a relationship. Especially since it started on my first day of school. She really doesn't need to worry though. It's not like she's my real mother. Memories of my mom started to play in my mind. I remembered her reaction to my first boyfriend Suigetsu. I chuckled to myself at the memory. She completely freaked out. In fact Suigetsu and I had to start dating in secret. He wasn't a horrible boyfriend at first. In fact it wasn't until much later that I realized he wasn't any good for me. He was always teasing me and toying with my emotions. He was my first relationship though. I didn't know how couples should act. I thought we were in love. Weird. Sasuke and I act completely different together compared to how Suigetsu and I were together.

Looking in my closet I grabbed a black spaghetti strap tank top and my lavender sweater. I held the two tops together. "Sure. That matches," I told myself. Next, I went to my dresser. I pulled out a pair of booty shorts and walked over to the window and looked outside. I sighed with disappointment when I saw the brown grass covered with white frost. "Guess it's too cold to wear shorts." I walked back to the dresser and shoved the shorts back inside; not bothering to fold it. I then pulled out black denim boot cut jean pants. I laid the clothes on the bed, the shirt and sweater were placed above the pants. "Yeah, this is cute," I confirmed. I began to switch clothes. With the warmth of my pajamas, I could feel goose bumps crawl up my arm and legs. I quickly pulled the outfit over my body and left the bedroom.

Now, I need to deal with Mason and Linda. Crap. Why did I tell them about Sasuke? Why didn't I just lie? The smell of eggs and bacon filled the air as I descended the stairs. I took a deep breath of the savory scent. My mouth began to water.

"Good morn-" I started to say when I entered the kitchen, but stopped when I found that I was the only one there. "What the?" I saw a plate piled with food on the table. There was a note next to it. I went over and picked up the note.

It read: "Dear Karin, Sorry we are not able to be there to wish you a good morning, but some things came up. Mason and I both had to go into work early due to people calling in sick and other problems. Please have a great day. I will for sure be home in time for dinner. Don't worry there are snacks in the cupboard for you and your friends after school. Again, I'm really sorry about this. Linda."

Okay well I guess I dodged that bullet for now. I sat down and ate my breakfast. Shortly after Sasuke showed up and I went to his car to greet him. We drove to school in our usual silence. I really hate silence! "So," I started. Sasuke kept his eyes on the road. I continued anyway, "I told Mason and Linda about you." Still no reaction. "They might want to meet you. I'm not sure yet, but I would assume they would. I mean, Linda wants to meet Ino and she's just a friend. So I can only imagine they would want to meet you too." I watched Sasuke's facial features. Which really wasn't a lot to look at. He kept his face calm and emotionless as always. I sighed. "Hello? Can you hear me? I'm telling you something kind of important."

"You said you weren't sure if they want to meet me," Sasuke said coolly. "Don't bother me with such information unless you know for sure."

What the heck?! Why was he being a jerk? Wasn't he the one who wanted me to tell them to begin with? "Excuse me! I'm so sorry!" I said sarcastically. "Aren't you the one asking me to tell them?"

Sasuke still didn't look at me. "Whatever. So you told them. Good for you."

What was he saying? He's so confusing. "Well did you tell your brother?" I asked annoyed. He stayed silent. That jerk! I told my foster family because he wanted me to. That and they caught us together standing on the porch last night. "Is that supposed to be a no? Unbelievable Sasuke! Don't get mad at me for something you wanted!" We drove the rest of the way to school in silence. For once I didn't care.

"Thanks for the ride," I said gruffly. Then I slammed the car door. I heard the other door slam and feet following me.

"Hey! Don't just slam my car door and walk away!"

"Sorry about the door, but I believe we're done talking. At least for this morning."

"Karin! Wait!" He ran in front of me blocking my path. I stared at him feeling very irritated. I was in no mood to fight and know being around him keeps my temper flaring. "I'm sick of us fighting like this. Why can't we just talk?"

"Sasuke, I tried to talk to you in the car, but you were being cold and snapped at me," I answered frustrated. I agree. I am sick of fighting too, but it seems like every time we try to talk it over it only gets worse. "Is something bothering you that you just aren't telling me? You say you want to talk, so talk."

Sasuke said nothing, but stared at me. I sighed, "Well, until you are ready to talk, please don't bother me. I don't know what I'll say or do if we continue to have this one-sided battle." I walked around Sasuke. I was no longer feeling anger; instead I was feeling hurt. I know he's not telling me something, I just wish he would tell me what. I shook my head. Come on Karin! Why would you want him to share things with you? You really shouldn't be bothered by this! He's not really your boyfriend! I sighed heavily again.

"Talk to me Karin," a familiar friendly voice said. Ino was now standing outside the school with me with her arms crossed with a worried expression adorning her face. "I just heard that you and Sasuke were fighting again."

What the hell?! "It just happened!" I yelled. "How could you already know?"

Ino ignored my question, "So what happened?"

I walked past my closest friend. "I don't want to talk about it."

Ino followed me. "Did Sasuke say something that upset you?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it! Geez! Just forget it!" I stormed away. Ino didn't follow me this time. I went to the girls bathroom and splashed water on my face. "Way to go Karin. You just yelled at your friend." I glared at myself in the mirror. The faucet was still running and the sound of flowing water echoed off the tiled walls. I sighed and let my head drop. I watched the water run and was reminded of my old hometown and the flash flood. The water seemed to never stop. My head started to spin. I turned the water off and then looked back up. I was frowning and I have to admit that I looked pathetic and miserable. "I need to find Ino and apologize." I left the bathroom and went to Ino's locker. She was talking to Shikamaru and some other guy who was munching potato chips.

"Ino?" I said sadly. She turned to me and gave half a smile. "Can I talk to you?"

She nodded and waved good bye to the two boys. I walked her to the same stairwell she confronted me in when she heard Sasuke and I were dating. When we got there I started to talk right away. "Ino, I am so sorry. I was being a complete jerk to you. You see, yes I had a fight with Sasuke, but it had just happened when you came. I wasn't ready to talk about it and felt like you weren't getting that. I realize you were just being a friend and trying to help and I am sorry that I snapped."

Ino smiled widely and hugged me. "Apology accepted. Although, I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have jumped you like that. It was rude of me. I should have waited for you to tell me yourself or at least give you some time to simmer. Could you please forgive me?"

I smiled then laughed. "Of course I forgive you!" We hugged again and then laughed together. Everything was resolved between us. "You know the funny thing is, I think I did the same thing to Sasuke."

Ino looked at me puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I kept pushing his buttons when he was so clearly not ready to talk. I really must be the worst girlfriend ever."

"I doubt that!" Ino laughed. "Oh well, he will come around. Just be patient. When he's ready to talk, he'll find you. Just like you found me. Although, I highly doubt he will be so quick."

I laughed, "Yeah. It could take him awhile." The bell rang. We got our books and went to class. We acted like nothing happened this morning. It was nice. After our English class we headed for Drama class with Mr. Might. I dread this class because now Sasuke will be forced to spend time with Sakura for rehearsals. It hasn't happened yet, but it was only a matter of time. On our way their I spotted Sasuke walking with a red head, Naruto, and Rock Lee. I couldn't stop looking at him. I felt bad about this morning. Ino noticed my staring at him and nudged. I looked at her and she smiled and nodded towards Sasuke. I smiled back and ran after Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Wait up!" I yelled. The four boys stopped and looked behind them towards the voice.

When I got closer I heard Naruto say, "We'll just leave you two lovebirds alone." Then the three buddies left to my relief.

Sasuke ignored his comment and was watching me expectantly. I was suddenly nervous. "Well, I'm just going to say it since we have such little time." I took a big breath, "Sasuke I am really sorry about this morning. While I think I have the right to be upset, I also think I overreacted. You really don't have to tell me what's bothering you right now or ever for that matter. Whenever you're ready you can talk to me. I want you to feel you can talk to me about anything. After all we're an upgraded version of being friends." I smiled at Sasuke still feeling nervous. I sounded so lame and dorky.

Sasuke's eyes smiled and he gave me a smirk. "Yeah. Thanks for being so understanding even if it took you awhile to do it."

I frowned and glared at him. Here I was apologizing for being wrong and he was criticizing me. The urge to slug him went away quickly though; the jerk was chuckling at my reaction. "I'm just kidding. Seriously though, thanks for understanding. I will tell you when I am ready." I smiled at him again and felt my face flush. "Now we should get to class." I nodded and we walked into class together. We joined our group of friends who were smiling and making comments about what we were probably doing in the hallway before class. Okay it was mostly Naruto. Sasuke kept telling him to shut up or he would beat him up after school. This only encouraged the idiot to continue.

Anyway, I was right about Sasuke having to work with Sakura. I was so mad! Sasuke made up for it though after class when he rushed away from her and took my hand in his. He then walked me to my next class. I peeked over my shoulder and saw Sakura's pissed off face. Suddenly I felt a million times better.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on. I was so excited about the sleepover. I had shared my address with Tayuya and Ino who were supposed to pass it around to the other girls. We agreed it would be easier just to go separately. Ino and I carpooled together with Hinata. We were the first to arrive and as we waited for the others to show up Linda served sandwiches. Temari arrived with Tenten first shortly after Sari and Matsuri came. Tayuya and Kin came later because Tayuya forgot she had extra band lessons with Orochimaru.

I told them we were sleeping in the entertainment room in the basement because there is more room. Once we were all settled Ino announced, "Okay now it's time to play a game. Let's play 'Truth for All.'" We all looked at her blankly.

"What's that?" Matsuri asked.

"A game I made up," Ino explained. "It's similar to truth or dare except it's only truths and everyone has to answer the question. We'll all ask a question for everyone to answer including yourself. If you refuse to answer you have to pay the penalty."

"What's the penalty?" Sari asked as she clutched her knees nervously.

Ino grinned. "The penalty is calling one of the cutest boys in school at their house and confessing to their mom your undying love for him. And you must give her your real full name and what grade you're in."

Temari grinned devishly. "That's brilliant, Ino."

Sari, Matsuri, and Tayuya turned pale. So we started the game. The first and obvious question asked was, "Who do you like?" Everyone obliged an answer eventually. Tayuya was refusing and had to pay the punishment. She dialed Neji Hyuuga's phone number, but when somebody answered she hung up and squeaked, "Fine I'll tell you who I like!" We all laughed at her helplessness. She confessed to liking a boy named Choji Akimichi.

"Who's that?" I asked.

Tayuya's face was red and she was refusing to give any more information. Ino answered for her, "He's Shikamaru's best friend and one of my childhood playmates. He's been sick this week, but he was back in school today. I think you saw him this morning."

When both Sari and Matsuri confessed to crushing on Gaara, Temari almost gagged. "Ewe! That's my brother!" The two freshman were surprised to discover that Temari (a really tough senior) was related to the boy they had the hots for.

The biggest surprise was Kin's crush. She likes Rock Lee! We all laughed when she said it. Poor thing. Her whole face turned red. "Since when?" Tayuya asked with a cheesy smile. The whole thing was amusing to her.

"Since last year. He saved my life." We all looked at her expectantly, but she just asked the next question. "What's the most dramatic thing to happen to you?"

Most of the girls confessed embarrassing moments in school such as: falling asleep in class and the teacher confronting them during class; or tripping down the stairs and having a tampon fly out; or being asked out. I almost blabbed about the flood from a hurricane, but thought against it. Instead, I said it was when Sasuke asked me out. Kin said hers was having a gun pointed at her. A silence filled the room and we all looked at her worriedly. She laughed and said it was a toy gun and that she was only trying to come up with a real traumatic and dramatic moment, but realized that it was too cruel. The girls slammed their pillows on her head to release some frustration. I don't know why, but I got the impression that it really happened; and that she was lying about lying. I shrugged it off.

Another question was, "Who was your first boyfriend/ who was the first boy you kissed?" The questions were mostly related to boys and soon that's what we found ourselves discussing: boys.

This went on for an hour. During that time, Linda brought pizza and pop for us to eat and drink. Then we made popcorn and watched the movie "Pride and Prejudice". Just when Mr. Darcy was proposing to Elizabeth Bennett for the first time the doorbell rang. I went to answer it because Mason and Linda went to bed about an hour ago.

"I wonder who it could be?" I thought to myself. "Everyone is here and it's already ten o'clock." I answered the door and was greeted with charcoal eyes staring at me. Sasuke. What is he doing here so late?

"Sasuke?" I asked surprised.

"I need to tell you something." I nodded and joined him outside. We sat on the porch swing. "Karin, I thought about how you said it wasn't fair that your family knows about our relationship, but mine doesn't. So I told Itachi. He wants to meet you."

"That's fine. You could have told me tomorrow you know?"

"No! I mean that's not all I wanted to tell you. I want you to know the truth about Itachi before you meet him."

Crap! "That's not necessary, Sasuke," I told him. It really would be under false pretenses if he told me a family matter.

"I want to tell you. I know you've probably heard rumors about my brother and I just want you to hear my side. I don't want any misunderstandings."

I sighed. This wasn't good. Sasuke and I aren't really going out. I shouldn't be hearing this. "Sasuke, I don't think we've been going out long enough for you to share something so intimate and important as your family secret. Please don't tell me this only because you think as your girlfriend I should know. I'd rather you told me because we're friends and friends can keep some secrets you know. It's okay if you don't tell me. I promise not to believe the rumors. So please don't tell me."

Sasuke stared at me surprised. There was a silence between us. I really hope he decides not to tell me. I would feel awful if he did. Sasuke broke the silence, "You're amazing Karin. Most people would love to know the truth. I've never told this to anyone before and I'm finally willing to tell someone, but she refuses. It's amazing."

"Sasuke, we may or may not be together for a long time. I just don't want you to think that because we're dating you have to tell me. What if things don't work out between us? Would you still want me to know? Please think about it more."

Sasuke stood up. "Thanks Karin. You're right. We might not last for a long time. I don't think I'm ready to share this with you." I was watching him talk. His face was so calm. I looked at my lap, my hands were clutching my pajama shorts. Sasuke knelt in front of me and took my hands in his, "You really won't listen to the rumors?"

I chuckled, "Well, I can't guarantee that I won't listen to them, it could happen by accident. I do promise not to believe them though." Sasuke smiled and I smiled back. Then he surprised me and pulled me into an embrace. For a moment I was surprised. I didn't know what to do, but I instinctively put my arms around him. He smelt amazing. We stayed like that for a minute before Sasuke pulled away with a blush across his face.

"Sorry. I should let you get back to your party."

I almost whimpered when he pulled away. It felt so nice to be in his arms and to inhale him. "Yeah. The girls might start to think I've been abducted." He started to walk to his car. "I'll meet your brother Sunday night if that works?" I called.

"Yeah, that will work," he answered without turning around.

I smiled and ran back inside. The girls were so wrapped up in the movie they didn't even seem to notice that I left. Some of them were already asleep. I couldn't stop smiling the rest of the night and soon drifted off to sleep. For once, I didn't have a recurring nightmare. In fact I don't even remember dreaming. I slept perfectly.

**A/N:** Hope you liked. I love the porch scene. Btw some things I mention in here are ideas for stories that I'm going to write as prequels. For example: I want to write a story about Kin and Rock Lee and him saving her life. I also want to write about how Ino and Shikamaru got together. Later, I want to write a story on who gets Gaara; Sari or Matsuri. I can't wait to write these. I've got them all figured out. I refuse to post another story though until this one is finished. It's supposed to motivate me to write faster. Anyway. I'm going to try to update monthly. Thanks for reading!


End file.
